


Knock me out with love

by elletromil



Series: Love Concussed [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Crack, Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Jason has followed her example and she takes a moment to appreciate his naked chest, but once she realised Jason hasn’t moved again, she looks up to see him staring at her with wonderment. At first she thinks it’s her breasts in the lacy bra but his eyes are focus a bit too low and she can have no doubt when he chokes on air attempting to whistle.“Fuck, you’reripped.”





	Knock me out with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



Ginger has been hesitant at first to agree to go on a date with Jason. A small part of it is because she usually avoids dating guys more than five years younger than her and the fact his friends calls him ‘Tequila’ hadn’t really worked in his favor either.

But mostly, it’s because even if he doesn’t share the same last name, it doesn’t change the fact he’s Harry’s distant american cousin. She loves Harry dearly, but she couldn’t deal with the kind of unintentional drama that follows him around everyday.

But Jason is a sweet guy and she genuinely likes him and she’s never once regretted saying yes since then.

Sure he reminds her of an over excited and super affectionate labrador sometimes, but when she told him, besides looking pleased by the comparison, his only other reaction was to ask her to never hesitate tell him if he was getting too much.

The sadness in his eyes betrayed a story there, but as he clearly wasn’t ready to share yet, or ever, she had simply dragged him down into a sweet kiss and hold his hand for the rest of the day.

And now here they are, a few weeks later snogging in her apartment, about to fuck for the first time and she would be lying if she pretended she isn’t looking forward to it. She won’t know until it’s actually over, but she got a feeling he’s one of those playful guys who will try to make her laugh just as much as moan.

She pushes away from where she is sitting on top of him and she cannot help the proud smile when he looks up at her dazed and out of breath. “Let’s relocate to the bedroom.” The couch is good for snogging, but it’s always more trouble than it’s worth attempting to fuck on it.

“See, that’s why I wanted to be your boyfriend, you always have the best ideas.”

Just for that, she kisses the tip of his nose before getting up and offering him a hand. Once they are both on their feet, she lets go, but it’s only so she can remove her shirt.

Jason has followed her example and she takes a moment to appreciate his naked chest, but once she realised Jason hasn’t moved again, she looks up to see him staring at her with wonderment. At first she thinks it’s her breasts in the lacy bra but his eyes are focus a bit too low and she can have no doubt when he chokes on air attempting to whistle.

“Fuck, you’re  _ripped_.”

She’d feel self-conscious about it, but his voice is only filled with awe and he finally steps closer.

Or attempts to.

His feet get caught in the shirt he’s discarded on the floor and before she can react, he’s fallen on the ground, knocking his head on the coffee table on his way down.

In an instant, she’s kneeling at his side, but he seems perfectly aware. Which means he is perfectly aware of the blood rolling down his face from the cut on his forehead.

Before he can starts freaking out, Ginger makes him hold her shirt against the wound, keeping pressure on it. She will mourn the ruin of her favourite shirt tomorrow probably, but she’d rather trash a shirt than have to deal with blood all over her floor.

Reassured that Jason isn’t freaking out and he won’t pass out either, she dashes to her bathroom to get the first aid kit.

When she comes back, Jason is exactly where she left him and the shock must have worn off, because the half of his face she can see underneath the shirt is twisted in pain.

He seems reluctant to take the shirt away, but doesn’t try to argue with her. She sighs in relief when she starts disinfecting the cut, finding it more shallow than all the blood would have let presumed and already the flow was trickling down.

He won’t need any stitches, but there’s no avoiding the butterfly bandages and his forehead definitely be an interesting color for a while.

It’s only after she’s made sure he’s not concussed that she lets herself relax again and really, it was more scare than hurt because Jason is already gently prodding at her work.

“You’re good at that.”

“Hmmhmm. I was a nurse for a while before I join the tailors at Kingsman.”

There’s more to the story than she saying now, but Jason doesn’t ask and she’s grateful for it.

They stay seated on the floor for a while, neither breaking the easy silence, Jason slowly breathing through the pain and Ginger trying to get her heartbeat back under control.

Then the absurdity of the moment finally catches up to her and she burst out laughing, Jason’s pout only making it impossible for her to stop. It’s obviously not too much of a blow to his ego though, because soon, he’s joining her.

“Oh my god. Now you can’t deny you’re related to Harry.”

Jason groans but doesn’t protest. They’ve all heard the story of Harry and Merlin’s atrocious date that ended at the hospital. “At least you didn’t have to call an ambulance.”

“The night’s still young?” She teases him and he pushes her in mock indignation.

“Come on, don’t jinx us!“

“You’re the one who brought up the hospital!”

They continue ribbing each other a long time before Ginger feels they’ve been on the floor for long enough already.

“Come on big guy, it’s bedtime.”

Jason looks vaguely disappointed as he looks for his shirt and Ginger rolls her eyes.

“I’m not kicking you out. But even if sexy times clearly ain’t happening tonight, doesn’t mean we can’t sleep on an actual bed.”

And Jason is obviously not a labrador, she still has no trouble imagine how his tail would be wagging happily behind him as he follows her to the bedroom.


End file.
